The Drake's Interview
by Owens Ash
Summary: After the Drake sisters drop out of the limelight, there is one last interview to tell their fans that they are all right and that they wont be back.


Fans of Hannah Drake knew it had been almost two years since she had been aggressively assaulted during an after party for one of the fashion shows she was modeling in. She had stayed out of the press since then, no interviews, no shows, nothing. There had been a statement after her release from the hospital, informing the public that she was alive and going to make a full recovery. The paparazzi had staked out her house after her release, but had seen nothing except for her family.

Her sister Joley had also fallen out of the limelight around the same time. After she finished her tour, and returned home, she was no longer showing up in the rag magazines, rumors of her love life were no longer circling through the gossip circles.

Kate Drake hadn't published a book in the two years that her sister disappeared from fame. Unusual for the author, who usually published two books a year.

Harper Jones was reading through her email, when something caught her eye in the subject line from an unknown contact. Exclusive interview with Hannah, Joley, and Kate Drake. Hoping that this wasn't a prank from a teenager, she opened the email.

Dear Ms. Jones,

I am contacting you on behalf of all seven of the Drake sisters. They have decided to do one interview to answer questions about their absences' to their fans. The interview will only be done at the Drake home in Sea Haven California, and only if all seven sisters can be a part of the interview. Please e-mail me back for more information.

Ilya Praenskii

With a smile she wrote a quick email back, informing, Ilya, that she would be delighted to do the interview. It was less than an hour later that her phone rang.

"Harper Jones,"

"Ms. Jones, this is Ilya Praenskii. Do you have a minute to discuss the interview with me?" the man had a Russian accent, something she didn't think she would hear when discussing the Drake sisters who have always been partial to America.

"Yes Mr. Praenskii I have some free time right now. What can I do for you?"

"I would like to talk security for the interview before we speak of anything else." Harper acknowledged that she heard him, "You can bring two camera men, and one sound person, and that is it. All bags brought into the Drake property will be searched, along with all people. Do you understand?"

"Is that really necessary Mr. Praenskii?" Harper didn't personally have a problem with that, but she couldn't be positive that her people wouldn't.

"Ms. Harper, there have been attempts to take the lives of the Drakes sisters, we take their protection very seriously, especially when coming onto their property."

"Very well, I will make sure to inform my staff." She smirked, "Is there anything we cannot bring onto the property?"

There was a small grunt from the other side of the phone, "Any weapons, or things that could potentially harm someone. All items of those descriptions will be confiscated and may or may not be returned when the interview is finished."

They discussed the date and time of the interview and some other odds and ends, such as allergies to animals for her crew, and things that will be expected of them while on the Drake property.

It was three months later when a white van pulled up out-side of the Drake house. Seven thirty AM on the dot. There was a soft wind blowing in off the ocean, and the sun was shining brightly. Harper took in the house. Grand, with multiple balconies, and a large iron gate that protected the property from the rest of the world. It had symbols and something written in more than one language. She stared at the house for almost five minutes before the front door opened and seven men walked out the door and down the porch to the gate.

All seven men were attractive, well-muscled, and very different. The first man with graying hair who was average height, but he walked with a limp and a cane. The second man was tall, very tall, he had short dark hair and an easy going smile on his face. The third man was dressed in a police uniform, complete with gun and badge on his hip with shoulders wider than most. The fourth man had blonde hair, and he was dressed a little nicer than any of the others. The fifth man was also in a police uniform, but he also had badges informing them that he was the sheriff. The sixth man had long, dark hair that was pulled into a ponytail and a very critical eye. The seventh man was also wearing a police uniform, he had dark hair that fell into his eyes that seemed to hold a little tinge of darkness.

All the men came toward the van, and helped the crew unload and carry everything into the house. Yet they never introduced themselves. Harper was distracted by the house as soon as she walked in. the entrance was filled of pictures, some black and white, others color, all of them had seven women in them, and all of the women were smiling. Looking down at the floor, she noticed a painting on the floor, it took her breath away.

Following the men into what she assumed was the living room, she watched as the pictures started changing into pictures of only seven girls, some of one girl by herself, and others of just one or two of them together. She ran into the back of the man with the cane, when he stopped suddenly. That's when she noticed, that there were seven women sitting on the floor in a semi-circle. She recognized Joley, and Kate immediately then after looking through them a second time she was able to pick Hannah out, because she was the only blonde. There were two redheads, two brunettes. She made the assumption that the rest of the women were the other Drake sisters.

The men helped the crew set up all the equipment, it took them about half an hour to get everything set up and ready for the show to record. Harper watched the women from the corner of the room. They were laughing, and poking fun at each other, there was love passing between them from one sister to another. They stayed on the floor, then she noticed that they all had a mug of some kind of hot beverage next to them. Bobby, the camera man, whistled toward Harper telling her that they were set up and ready to go.

Harper smiled and watched as the men that were helping them get ready, then went to go sit behind the sisters. One man to each woman. The man with the cane sat behind one of the brunette's. The sheriff sat behind Hannah, and the two other men in uniform sat behind the redheads. The well-dressed man sat behind the other brunette. The biggest man sat behind Kate, and the man with the ponytail sat behind Joley.

Harper sat in the chair facing the fourteen people, waiting for the camera man to call action. As soon as she heard the word go, she was on it.

"I am sitting here with the Drake sisters, in their home in northern California, I am going to let them introduce themselves, and maybe tell us all what they do." she raised an eyebrow at the group.

The brunette sitting on the floor to the right closest to Harper, smiled, "I am Sarah Wilder, formally Drake, and this is my husband Damon." She patted the man with the cane and graying hairs' knee. "We both work in security, I work on putting in security systems and running them. Damon designs the software, and fixes the old ones."

Kate, who was sitting to the right of Sarah, then took over, "I am Kate Granite, formally Drake. I write fiction books."

The man behind her, who was very tall with curly dark hair smirked and ran his hands over Kate's shoulders. "I'm Matt Granite, I am an architect and contractor, and I am a retired Army Ranger."

The redhead who had hair the color of wine patted Kate's knee, "Abbigail Volstov formally Drake, I am a marine biologist who specializes in Dolphins."

The man sitting behind her, one of the police officers, cleared his throat, "Aleksandr Volstov, deputy sheriff."

The next woman was the only one with black hair, she smiled "Libby Derrick, formally Drake, MD."

The man behind her smiled and pulled her hair from her neck before giving her neck a small kiss and then looking right back at Harper, "Tyson Derrick, MD, I develop pharmaceutical drugs. I am also a volunteer search and rescue worker."

Hannah nudged Libby's shoulder with hers before speaking, she was quieter than her sisters, "Hannah Harrington, formally Drake, and I am a stay at home mom, and wife." Harper tried not to look shocked at the knowledge that Hannah was now a mother.

The sheriff smiled as she spoke and his chest puffed out just a little bit, "Jonas Harrington, Sheriff and former Army Ranger, and very proud daddy."

Joley, bounced a little bit as Jonas spoke, "Hi, I am Joley Praenskii, formally Drake, and I am a mother, singer-song writer, and I am doing more writing now than I am preforming." Apparently the Drakes dropped out of the limelight to start families, Harper thought to herself as Joley's husband was about to speak.

"Ilya Praenskii, Joley's security guard, and I do a little bit of engineering." Harper noted that he was the one that she corresponded with to get the interview

The last sister, redhead who was smaller than all of her sisters and looked like she had almost melted into her man. "Elle Drake, PhD, Physicist and mother"

The man behind her, didn't look away from Elle, when he spoke, "Jackson Drake, Ex-Army Ranger and deputy sheriff."

Harper noticed that they were all married, and last she had heard none of them were married. "Why is it that, Elle didn't take Jacksons' name? I find it a little odd that all of the rest of you changed your names to your husbands, but she didn't."

Elle laughed, and the other women smirked, "The seventh always keeps her name, it's the only way the Drake name keeps going on."

As Elle said seventh Harpers mind jumped back to the entrance way and all the pictures with seven women in them. "You make it sound like there's always seven girls."

All fourteen of the 'Drakes' smiled before Sarah waved her hand signaling that she was going to be the one to answer, "The seventh daughter, carries on the tradition, of having seven daughters, and so on and so forth there's always going to be seven drakes until one of the seventh daughters decide that they don't want to have children."

"You don't have control of the gender of your kids, how does the seventh daughter only have seven daughters?"

Libby shushed Tyson, before he could scoff, "It just happens that way in our family, we don't know why or how, it just happens."

There was a loud wail from up the stairs, Hannah, Joley, and Elle, all jumped up and headed toward the stairs. Jonas smirked, "That was Bentley, and they're going to wake Jamie, and Hope." He turned toward the cameras, "Bentley, is Joley and Ilya's son, Hope is my daughter, and Jamie is Jackson and Elles' daughter."

The three women all came back down the stairs carrying a baby each. Hannah's daughter Hope was sitting up in her mom's arms looking around the room, until she saw her dad. Then she struggled against Hannah until she handed her to Jonas. Jonas smiled when Hope calmed down, as soon as she was in his arms. Joley's son was nestled into his mom, his face was hidden in the crook of her neck, and his arm was wrapped around the other side of her neck holding himself in place. The only thing you could see was his thick, curly, dark, almost black hair, which was sticking up all over the place. Jamie was a little bit younger than her cousins and she was cradled in her mom's arms until Elle was standing in front of Jackson, where she slipped her into his arms then kissed them both on the foreheads before sitting down back in her original spot.

"Hannah and Joley, I think I would have remembered if you guys told the press that either of you were pregnant. So what happened?"

Joley, moved Bentley from one side to another before grabbing Hannah's hand, "We got married right after Hannah was healed from the attack, and neither Hannah nor I wanted our children to grow up in the spotlight so we kept it quite, and started our families."

"Started?" Harper was interested, most models had only one or two children, and most rock stars don't have more than three kids.

"I want six, and with Ilya's family history, they are probably all going to be boys." Ilya smiled and ran his hand over Bentley's head then kissed the top of Joley's head.

"Hannah and I want at least six, if not seven, we don't know which little sister we want to match just yet." Jonas eyed, Joley and Elle, as if he were sizing them up to eat them.

Harper nodded and then looked around at the older four sisters, who were all smiling, and nodding, like they were agreeing with an unspoken comment that only they could hear. Then she noticed Sarah wiggle a little bit, and thought that maybe it was time for a break."Okay guys let's take a little break, get a drink, restroom break, and then we can get right back into it. "


End file.
